


Ink

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute boyfriends being cheesy at times, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are just so in love, This Is STUPID, hyungwon is whipped what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Hyungwon is envious of how easily Minhyuk can express his feelings in simplest of words.And he realises how Minhyuk doesn't need him to lace his declarations with fancy words either.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a gross result of all those soft hyunghyuk hours, hope you enjoy it ^^

Minhyuk currently sitting on his knees, folded under his weight with his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, blinks his eyes at the paper sprawled in front of him on his little desk with his usual uneven blink. Hyungwon suppresses a chuckle behind the press of his lips, busy in the rush of the morning, struggling to tuck in his shirt in the blue pants.

Minhyuk turns to look outside the window and releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Hyungwon smiles, adoring his boyfriend as he fiddles with his tie.

 

“I don't think i can do this.” Minhyuk sighs.

Hyungwon straightens the tie and adjusts it properly under his collar. “You are stressing too much.”

Jutting out his lower lip Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon, “ What if i mess up?” he runs his hand down his face. “And if i mess up the first one, i’m sure im gonna keep messing it up.” he whines, glares at Hyungwon like its his fault, “ _Over and over._ ”

Hyungwon chortles, reaches to ruffle Minhyuk’s hair, “Just make sure to not mess up then.”

“Easier said than done honey~” Minhyuk makes a face after singing  teasingly.

 

He exhales “I haven't done this in two whole years and you do know how frustrating it is.”

Hyungwon does know. Have seen Minhyuk doing calligraphy in his college years. Does know how dramatic Minhyuk loves to get over his little mistakes that Hyungwon always fails to pinpoint, or maybe doesn't even acquire the credentials to point them out to begin with.

“Well we can buy any painting and hang it on that wall. No biggie.” Hyungwon says loudly putting on his socks sitting on the shoe cupboard in the vestibule.

“You are supposed to be an encouraging boyfriend remember?”

“Which i very much am!” Hyungwon slips his feet into his shoes and pats those against the ground. “You'll do well don't worry, see ya.”

“Bye bye.” Minhyuk sings already turning to the sheets and taking the brush in his hand.

 

When Hyungwon gets back home he's not surprised when he enters the house and steps on a crumpled sheet of paper lying on the floor, same papers littering whole passageway and the living room. “Minhyuk” he calls, exhausted. “Care to explain why are there papers fucking everywhere?”

He walks into the room to find Minhyuk laying on the floor, sleeping soundly surrounded by crumpled sheets. His chest heaving softly, maybe too softly right below the open ink bottle precariously placed over the edge of the table.

Hyungwon crouches down sliding the ink bottle towards the middle of the table and calls his name a few more times. Minhyuk’s eyelids flutter just slightly at the call of his name but not enough to wake him up, Hyungwon's voice too hushed, as if he doesn't even intend to wake him up.

Hyungwon snorts at the swab of ink on Minhyuk’s cheek. Must have gotten there while Minhyuk was too concentrated drawing those lines squinting his eyes, seeing how both his hands are covered in now dry, dark blue ink. Those hands curled into fists lying beside his head on the carpet.

Hyungwon pokes his fingertip on Minhyuk’s cheek, right beside the swab. Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open, bringing his curled hand to rub at his eyes he looks up at Hyungwon. His lips quickly turning into a small smile.

“You back?” Minhyuk asks in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah. Back to you and pleasant surprise of all this mess.” Hyungwon says quirking his lips.

Minhyuk laughs throatily, “I messed up.” he sits up groggily straightening his nest of brown hair running his fingers through it.

Hyungwon snorts, “I can see that.”

 

***

 

Its surreal sometimes. How easily the smile finds its way on his face. Without him knowing how all his thoughts just lead themselves to end up to that one person, and then he allows them to make him miss the other, miss that stoic face, lanky figure, those long fingers; that oh so effortlessly slide into his own.

When the other laughs shaking his whole body at Minhyuk’s ridiculous comments, starts clapping like a seal before bringing his hands to hit at Minhyuk’s shoulders. Minhyuk then flinches, pretending he is getting hurt from Hyungwon’s casual hitting. But then he joins in snorting at first, and then finally finding himself chuckling along with Hyungwon.

 

A stubborn smile plays on Minhyuk’s face, unwilling to leave no matter how hard he tries, as he is standing on the station waiting for the train. Biting on his lips is his resort to not make a fool himself, looking like an idiot laughing alone in this tired crowd around him.

It's nice he can have summer vacation, perks of being a kindergarten teacher. But he was sad saying bye to his kids one by one and wishing them happy summer.

The train arrives at the station, crowd shuffles to stand in front of the opening doors. Minhyuk stands near the door boarding the train, leaning on the bar beside the door before it closes shut. Hugging a new bunch of sheets he bought close to his chest, since he ran out of the papers the other day. In his vacations he is going to write something nice to put up on the empty wall of their house; in which they moved in few months ago.

 

Melancholy songs that he likes stay unplayed on his phone as the three songs he recently downloaded play on repeat through his earphones, muting the buzz of crowd around him, sweet lyrics ring in his ears.

Humming to the song he closes his eye wishing the train will cover the distant faster. Then his phone buzzes into his pockets, he fishes it out.

 

_I’m waiting for you :(_

 

A message typed so lazily displays on his screen and he snorts at the thought of Hyungwon dead on the couch, sluggishly making effort to not make his glasses fall off his face, pushing it up on the bridge of his nose every now and then and sniffing because his dumb ass has caught cold and is off work for the day. Minhyuk imagines Hyungwon’s long fingers steadying the phone in his hand and typing that message with a little faint smile on his face.

His heart swells, starts beating just a tiny faster at the thought. He feels warm inside and a small smile makes its way on his face too thinking about Hyungwon. He really has this sudden urge to run home and make Hyungwon laugh like a seal now.

 

***

 

Hyungwon wakes up to find an empty spot beside him. He pushes himself up and clutches the first t-shirt he sees and throws it over his head. Its Minhyuk’s.

He walks towards the living room wearing his pyjamas and hears noises coming from the kitchen.

 

Minhyuk is standing against the kitchen counter, his bare back facing Hyungwon. Hyungwon wordlessly leans on the frame that divides the living room and kitchen. Slowly folding his hands over his chest he watches Minhyuk, who is busy flipping something in the pan with his left hand and his right hand busy with the spatula. He is no bigger than Hyungwon but the muscles on his body more prominent, the shoulder blades of his back rise and fall in a beautiful pattern every time he moves his hands. His pants loose on his waist fall just a little below his hips, showing those little dimples hanging low on his back.

End of his messy hair falling over his long neck and sticking out everywhere where there are pink marks Hyungwon left the night before. Hyungwon exhales from the tingling feeling in his heart. No matter how many times he has seen this, it's undeniably fascinating and endearing every time; and each time Hyungwon finds a new minuscule detail about Minhyuk to adore him more. It's beautiful because it’s Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk turns around to empty the rice on the plates placed on the table opposite the counter and hinders when he spots Hyungwon leaning against the door. He wonders how long Hyungwon was watching him but then his thoughts get snatched and thrown out the window when he registers whole of Hyungwon’s visage. Minhyuk expression changes from surprised to coy.

A big toothy, amazed smile tugs at Hyungwon’s face because of the sudden change in other’s expression and that smirk tugging at Minhyuk’s lips. Hyungwon covers his smile with his hand knowing full well what's coming next and lets out a small chuckle.

Minhyuk whistles while Hyungwon makes his way to sit at the table. Minhyuk slides the dishes away from Hyungwon’s reach, puts the pan in the basin and settles in the sit across Hyungwon with a cough.

He notices the frown on Hyungwon’s face and remarks arching his eyebrows, “What? i made this for myself.”

Hyungwon places his face in his palm, “Are you going to eat two plates of rice by yourself?”

“Definitely.” Minhyuk says stuffing his mouth with spoonful of rice. “Don't underestimate my appetite.” Grins stupidly with his mouth full.

Hyungwon just stares at him. Watches Minhyuk turn fidgety and smiley under his gaze.

Minhyuk scoops another spoonful and bring it to Hyungwon’s lips. “Here. Ahh,” Hyungwon smiles, opens his mouth and lets Minhyuk feed him.

 

***

  

“Are you done with the staring game?” Minhyuk says not looking up from his phone screen. playing his game, scrunching his face in concentration with his tongue poking out, trapped between his teeth and lips.

“Not until you are done with that little game of yours that keeps you so busy.” Well there it goes, he loses. He had to when he was subjected to an intense staring like that.

 

Sighing he tosses his phone to the side. Throws back his head on the couch. Opens his eyes slightly to look at Hyungwon perched on the nearby chair. Glasses resting on his nose and his laptop put safely on the table in front of them. Knees pulled together to rest his head on them and is still looking at Minhyuk.

“Snap out of it.”

“Nhh huhh,” Hyungwon shakes his head softly smiling mildly. “You look cute,” words stumble out of his mouth like it's the most natural thing.

“Ahh!" Minhyuk doesn't know what gives Hyungwon a right to call him cute when he himself is looking so small sitting like that. He just peers back.

“What?” Hyungwon raises his eyebrows.

“It's weird when you stare like that. Your face just.. just gets twisted in this meaningful look”

“You mean hot?” Hyungwon smirks raising his eyebrows further.

Minhyuk tries hard to pry off the smile pulling at his lips, “How is meaningful hot?”

“Totally called you out on that one.” Hyungwon snorts.

“Okay shut up.” Minhyuk stutters flailing his hands in air, “Fine okay. It is hot.” Laughing he falls back on the couch. They just share those comfortable glances and crescent smiles.

 

After some moments Hyungwon speaks up his voice is low, soft, plastered with genuine concern. “Tired?”

“Nhh huhh,” Minhyuk shakes his head copying hyungwon, snorting.

Which in turn earns a chortle from Hyungwon, he tugs his glasses off putting them on the table and moves to the couch. Stands in front of Minhyuk, towering over him and extends his hand.

Minhyuk quirks his eyebrows sitting up straight, his hand already habitually reaching for Hyungwon’s, “What?” he asks.

“Let's dance.”

Minhyuk slaps at Hyungwon’s hand animatedly, “What has gotten into you today?” He snorts at Hyungwon’s confused expression.

“I’m serious.” Hyungwon says as his lips form a pout.

Minhyuk stands up then takes Hyungwon's hand into his and leads them away from the couch. “This is really embarrassing.” he chuckles pulling Hyungwon closer with his hands on his waist, resting his head on Hyungwon's shoulder, “How are we going to dance without the music?”

“Actually..” Hyungwon laughs shaking his whole body, “I was going to play the song but you didn't give me chance.” he snorts. “Dragged me here.”

Minhyuk hits at his shoulder, “Dumb ass.”

 

Hyungwon quickly detaches himself to grab his phone sitting on the table to play a song. Its a soft melody filling the room.

He jogs back to where he left Minhyuk and carefully takes his left hand into his. Positioning his right hand on Minhyuk’s waist he leans in, their foreheads touch.

Hyungwon nuzzles his nose at Minhyuk’s, moving forward to rest his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder and their cheek brush.

“Ow!” Hyungwon pulls back palming at his cheek and Minhyuk looks up at him pursing his lips. “You haven't shaved in ages i see.” Hyungwon teases.

“I'm on vacation remember?” Minhyuk untangles his hands from Hyungwon’s and throws both his hands around his waist to pull him closer. A mischievous laugh escapes Minhyuk’s lips when he tip toes and rubs his cheek against Hyungwon’s again, and gets an annoyed smack of hyungwon's lips and not so threatening glare in return.

 

Hyungwon then pulls Minhyuk close, rests his chin on top of Minhyuk head. Hyungwon has to stand straighter to do so and notices how Minhyuk has gone smaller in his embrace, almost hugging him resting his face against crook of Hyungwon’s neck, his soft locks tickling his chin. Hyungwon throws his hands over the shorter’s shoulders and he pulls him into a tighter hug.

They don't really dance, just listen to the light melody of the music filling the room as they are pressed together swaying ever so slightly, with the slow but organised moments of their feet. Warm and cosy against each other.

 

***

Minhyuk puts the laptop from Hyungwon’s hands aside.

“I'm tired,” Minhyuk says sitting in Hyungwon’s lap and wrapping his hands around his neck.

Hyungwon takes off his glasses and puts them beside his laptop on the side table, “So?”

“Sooo...” Minhyuk smiles slyly, forcefully crinkling his eyes, squinting them cutely. “You cook!”

Hyungwon just stares back. He tilts his head just a little to laugh playfully. Pulling his lips in a forceful smile, “No!”

The smile quickly falls down from Minhyuk’s face, “Ah why?” He whines.

“What do you mean why?” Hyungwon brings his hands up to grab at Minhyuk’s hands and attempts to remove them from his shoulder. “It's your turn to cook today, what makes you think i might change my mind.” he smiles apathetically.

Minhyuk huffs. Which goes completely unaffected on Hyungwon. His lips parted into disbelief, pull themselves into a coy smirk after some moments of contemplating. “You don't say that when it's my turn to top though.”

Hyungwon halts in his attempt to pry Minhyuk’s hands off of his shoulders and looks at Minhyuk with wide, incredulous eyes. Clearly not expecting the conversation to take such a turn and Minhyuk to drag him like this, oh so bluntly call him out. He sighs. “Get up.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes at him, but he gets up. Watches Hyungwon trudge to the kitchen and he relishes in the small triumph.

 

“I'll make something quick though. Nothing fancy”

“Okay.” Minhyuk beams following after him and settles over the stool near the counter. “You better hurry up though, i'm hungry.”

Hyungwon sends him a glare before turning to the shelves. He takes out two ramen packets and puts them on the counter and turns to tab to fill the pot with water.

“Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna eat ramen.” Minhyuk says practically shouting.

“I said i was gonna cook something easy.” Hyungwon turns raising his eyebrows so high that they disappear even behind his small fringes and he rolls his eyes.

“Ramen? Seriously?” Minhyuk makes a face. “I want spicy rice cakes.” he states shamelessly, unbothered by Hyungwon’s annoyed phase. He tilts his head from one side to other and pulls his lips in thin smile.

Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk disbelievingly.

“C'mon it isn't that difficult”

Hyungwon grabs the packets and puts them back into the shelf, trudges to fridge he opens it and scans for the ingredients as Minhyuk watches.

 

  
“So... i might have fucked up.” Hyungwon announces inspecting the contents in the pot by poking the melted piece of rice cake.

“Let me taste it.” Minhyuk shuffling beside him scoops the spoon in it. He quickly scrunches his nose as soon as the contents touch his tongue.

“Yup you fucked up!” he spits out bluntly.

Hyungwon sighs with all his body. “Let's order something.”

“Should have done that in the first place.”

If Hyungwon wasn't so exhausted after putting so much efforts into cooking; that would eventually give him albeit inevitable disappointing results he would have fought Minhyuk with his all. Collecting lasts of his resolves he musters a quick snark but gets cut off by-

“How about ordering some fried shrimp too.” Minhyuk says glancing through his contact list “Since you like them so much.” he says tilting his face at the screen and smiling just a little on finding the contact he was looking for.

He cranes his neck and kisses the tip of Hyungwon’s nose. “And since you did all that. A reward for ya.”

Minhyuk sprints away and Hyungwon smiles foolishly.

 

***

 

“I think pink hair will suit you.” Minhyuk says, his face buried in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck as they are sprawled on sofa, tangled into each other, watching which places are good for cherry blossom viewing on the news.

“Want me to look like a cherry blossom?” Hyungwon says , dropping his eyes to their intertwined hands, observing the way Minhyuk is drawing miscellaneous patterns over his knuckles, lazily tracing the pads of his fingers.

“It'll be cute.” Minhyuk nuzzles closer, his soft hair brushing against Hyungwon’s chin, “Soft soft cuddly cuddly Chae” Minhyuk sings, squirming in a childlike tone and Hyungwon bursts into laughter.

Despite getting hit by Minhyuk’s balled fists in his chest a few times, he can't seem to stop laughing when Minhyuk as well is bubbling beside him in that adorable laughter. “The heck stop laughing already.”

 

Hyungwon just throws back his head on the sofa and guffaws, Minhyuk detaches and albeit the smile tugging on his flushed face he controls the urge to kick Hyungwon.

Hyungwon slides his hand over the nape of Minhyuk’s neck “No no that was cute.” he says as he sits straight, tugging Minhyuk closer and Minhyuk moves his neck trying to wiggle out of Hyungwon’s hold “Fuck off!” Minhyuk snorts.

“I was laughing because i liked it.” Hyungwon says. Maybe minhyuk is missing the children. He is used to baby talking with them. And its his personality to coo at the people he is close with. This is also not the first time he is cooed at Hyungwon and he likes it but he is also not going to let go of the chances to tease his boyfriend over it.

“I know.” Minhyuk lets out a disbelieving chuckle and falls back on Hyungwon’s arm. “What a hopeless dork.”

“Hey!” Hyungwon protests, “I wasn't the one who said soft soft cudd-”

He gets cut off midway with Minhyuk’s hand slapping over his mouth, “Oh god!” Minhyuk exclaims.

Still laughing, Hyungwon brings his hand up to remove Minhyuk’s hand from his mouth. But last moment decides to lick the palm of Minhyuk’s hand.

Minhyuk yelps, retracting his hand, “God you are so gross. What the fuck.” rubbing his hand on his tracks Minhyuk rolls his eyes at still laughing Hyungwon and sighs.

 

“I would dye my hair pink if my boss wouldn't kick me out the office.” Hyungwon says easing from the laughter.

“Ain't nobody wants to see you with pink hair.” Minhyuk says huffing, falling back on the sofa crossing his arms over his chest.

“But i want to be soft soft cuddly-”

“Try completing that sentence and i will snap your tongue in half.”

Hyungwon shifts closer, filling in the gap that was created by Minhyuk shifting further. Hyungwon flicks his finger lightly over his forehead, “Tongues don't have bone min.”

Minhyuk glares at him. Trying so hard to look intimidating while suppressing his smile.

 

Their current banter is not going to die down anytime soon, and the tv playing in front of them will keep serving as the background music to their playful fights over the sofa.

 

***

 

“Marry me Chae Hyungwon.” Minhyuk says softly after staring at the ceiling for too long and turning to lay lazily on his side beside Hyungwon on their bed.

Hyungwon lowers his gaze to the Minhyuk sprawled beside him busy tugging at and playing with hem of Hyungwon’s sweater. An amused smile plays on his lips and something akin to fondness coils around his heart at the very random but endearing statement. Its not like they haven't talked about this. They are just waiting for the right moment, before taking that big step because clearly both of them are not ready for it. And Minhyuk just likes to blurt out the best things when he is bored.

Perched against the headboard with a book resting in his hands His gaze lingers on Minhyuk enough and little mischief crosses across Hyungwon’s eyes.  

 

“We can't.” he teases, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table.

“Why not?” Minhyuk says adjusting his head on his arm which he folded as his pillow. He looks at Hyungwon, his eyes frowning slightly under long eyelashes.

Hyungwon mirrors the same position as Minhyuk to lie down comfortably on the bed. "You ask my parents for permission. They deny.” Hyungwon taps at his nose with his index finger.

“You are not a baby.” Minhyuk pouts “I mean you are, but you can marry me if you want to.” Hyungwon hums to him. “I go to your parents and tell them how much i love you and-” Hyungwon moves on his side, inching closer.

“And?”

“And they agree. We live happily ever after.” Minhyuk says, keeping his eyes on the Hyungwon now hovering over him.

 

Hyungwon straddles Minhyuk. places his hand on his cheek, “They don't agree. They are stubborn.”

Minhyuk juts out his lower lip, “Why? You are making the story difficult.”

“It's no fun when it's easy.”

“You have been watching way too many sad movies lately.”

Hyungwon chuckles, “And who do you think makes me watch those?” Brushes Minhyuk’s hair away from his forehead. Tucks his brown strands behind his ear. Leans down to leave a kiss on his ear.

“Then We elope.” Minhyuk whispers.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon leaves trails of kisses down his chin. Hyungwon’s hand slides underneath Minhyuk’s shirt, Running his hand on his taut stomach to grab at his sides.

Minhyuk gasps lowly. Throwing back his head just a little, “Yeah.” he breathes out.

“Where do we run away to?” he stops kissing right beside Minhyuk's lips. Minhyuk whines. Clutches at Hyungwon’s shoulders.

“Wherever you want.” he manages to say between soft pants.

Hyungwon nuzzles his nose with Minhyuk’s. Pressing down his lower body against Minhyuk’s groin. “Yeah?” he groans.

Minhyuk arches his back when Hyungwon’s hand slides up, pushing up his loose tshirt with it, which pools at Hyungwon’s wrist. Exposing the flushed skin under it. He thumbs at his nipple.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk shudders.

Hyungwon moves away just a little to look at Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk’s face coloured in pretty pink. His breathing unsteady. Hyungwon pitches his hard nipple between his fingers and Minhyuk mewls.

“You like that?” Hyungwon breathes out (his breath fanning over Minhyuk’s cheek) Pressing down on Minhyuk more. Minhyuks yes gets swallowed by Hyungwon before he could spell it out.

Minhyuk's hands move up from Hyungwon’s shoulder to card through his hair. “Fuck.” he groans in between the kisses with Hyungwon grinding above him.

Hyungwon kisses hard, open mouthed. Abusing Minhyuk’s mouth with his tongue. Pressing his erection against Minhyuk’s over their clothed bodies.

He sits back, panting. He pulls his shirt above his head. “We don't run away.  i want to marry you, so i _do_ marry the fuck out of you. End of the story.”

Minhyuk under him stares at him, out of breath. He chuckles, “Sexy.” pulls down Hyungwon and laughs running his hands over Hyungwon’s bare chest.

“Stop laughing.” Hyungwon says before he robs the laugh away from Minhyuk’s mouth with more hurried and sloppy kisses.

 

 

***

 

“Wake up.” Minhyuk screams.

Hyungwon just rolls on his side mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

“Hyungwon really wake up right at this moment.” Minhyuk says pushing the curtains farther. And Hyungwon rolls over on the other side grumbling.

“Hyungwon stop rolling on bed like a child.” Minhyuk yells.

“Ahh what do you want go away.” he groans curling into himself when minhyuk tugs the blanket from over him and discards it to the floor.

“Please wake up. We don't have salt.”

Hyungwon rises on his his forearms, “Why are you waking me up for salt?”

“It's not just salt! Did you forget mom is coming in the evening. We need to go grocery shopping.” Minhyuk says folding clothes. Not so neatly.

Hyungwon falls back on the bed, “Unlike you i only get sundays to rest. You could actually go grocery shopping other days since you are on vaca- ow” he gets decked by a pillow, “Why?”

“Who do you think takes those cooking classes from kihyun every other day since both of our asses cant cook. I’m busy with calligraphy too.” he says “Also i’ll need you to carry the bags. Ahh mom is going to kill me. She is going to cook for us, Hyungwon and we don't have salt.” Minhyuk reiterates.

“Okay okay we don't have salt. I get it.” Hyungwon sits up.

“There is not a single vegetable in the fridge. Mom is definitely going to give me long ass lecture. Your mom’s nagging goes completely unaffected on you, but i actually get hurt the way my mom puts it out.”

“Minhyuk you are rambling.”

“Have you looked at all this mess. I hope mom doesn't open these wardrobes.” he says as he opens the wardrobe and few clothes fall to the ground from shoved ball of clothes. “We need to clean this up.”

“You create more than half the mess anyway.”

Minhyuk halts in his steps turns to glare at Hyungwon threateningly. Hyungwon just rubs at his eyes, unfazed.

Minhyuk trudges to the end of the bed and plops on it, mustering his best begging face, “Please.” Hyungwon looks at him already knowing what is coming up next.

Minhyuk’s lips pull into a small pout, “Please help me clean this up.” and Hyungwon is already getting up from the bed.

 

Shopping isn't really complicated for them. They just go around the aisles and dump the necessities in the trolley. Necessities being 5 packs of pringles and 10 packs of bubble gum. And well other important stuff.

They make sure to also throw some vegetables in the trolley. Minhyuk takes his time with the cereals the most. Goes through them and successfully ends up buying the priciest on the shelf.

 

They get back home with more stuff to be placed in their designated places and thankfully some fresh vegetables.

Minhyuk rummages through the plastic bags and deadpans, “Hyungwon.” he whispers.

Hyungwon looks at him nervously, “We forgot the salt. Didn't we?”

So minhyuk goes back to get the salt and hyungwon starts sorting out, to bring their house at least to a liveable state.

 

***

 

Minhyuk guffaws “l'm definitely stronger than you, Kihyun literally calls you a feeble.”

Hyungwon refrains from choking on his food at two mentions of the things he hates, one of them is Kihyun and another one being the same guy calling him feeble. “Since when do you think i care about what Kihyun says about me.”

Minhyuk hums into his chuckle. Silence takes over them as they chew on their food. Feet touching each other’s under the table.

Minhyuk cooked something up from all the cooking classes he is been learning from Kihyun. And its actually edible so Hyungwon might hate him a little less now.

 

After some time Hyungwon chimes, “But do you remember that one time we played hand wrestling match and you had lost it.”

Minhyuk sighs putting down his fork he points his index finger to Hyungwon “You don't bring my weaknesses against me like this. You do know i never win at those.”

“That's an easy way to escape situation calling everything your weakness."

“I do have a lot of weaknesses.” He smirks “Top one is you.” he says poking his foot at Hyungwon’s shin smiling his goofy smile.

Hyungwon chuckles shaking his head.

“That's why i let you win that.” Minhyuk says promptly after earning a hit from Hyungwon under the table.

“Shut up don't make up things now. I actually won it with my great determination.”

“I’ll let you believe that.”

 

***

 

Sometimes Hyungwon thinks it's really easy to describe Minhyuk, shining eyes and big blinding smiles. That's what he had thought in the beginning at least.

But when he paces closer to the other like he is now, putting his hands on both sides of Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk is complicated, he is beautiful, he is fascinating, he is arduous, he is gorgeous, fearless, reckless, he is all these things that makes him an intricate charmer. Hyungwon sighs softly because its too much, Minhyuk is just too much and there are so many more layers behind the smile that is plastered on his face and the same smile grows wider and wider, those thin lips curling beautifully with every little circle of Hyungwon’s thumb tracing over the soft skin of his unique cheekbones, delicate and tender.

Hyungwon then stares, stares for too long and finds it difficult to make out all of Minhyuk’s cavernous features which he can draw with his closed eyes, not missing one sharp line or a wrinkle but it's difficult to give them just one name, it's impossible. The chaos and beauty intertwined.

  
  
It's really unrealistic for anyone to keep minhyuk in one place, to bound this free soul with shackles of meanings, but he stands still in Hyungwon’s hold, like this. So obedient and pliant. The one who always has to speak about little things or just about anything and everything, stands so silent in front of him. So tranquil.

When his lazy gaze after darting all over Minhyuk’s face, marvelling at the soft features meets the eyes of the other, then he is stuck, he loses the track of time swimming in those dark yet warm brown orbs. Minhyuk’s eyes are so clean and unwavering from his. Honest and full of love but dark, blunt not afraid of blurting the truth any minute. Sparkling oh so brightly as they look over at him from below and then just blinking every now and then with that uneven pattern and Hyungwon’s heart aches with the uncontainable love and adoration he possesses for the older.

 

He gets lost, and then surrenders, carding his fingers through other’s hair he shuts his eyes with the heavy lids and closes the distant. Until he feels those warm lips hitting his quivering ones. Selfishly not letting go and basking in the warmness, filling his insides with those tingling feelings, making him feel giddy and at solace.

And Minhyuk loves him so so much. Hyungwon is sometimes envious how the older effortlessly shows all the affection he bears for Hyungwon through smallest of his gestures. Through his faint smiles and clingy touches.

Cradling Minhyuk’s face like this, Hyungwon’s heart bursts into numerous emotions. Minhyuk is this beautiful fresh ray of sunshine that casts on him but also so fragile to touch. When he moves closer its soothing, warm. He craves each time for more of this warmth. And now that he has tasted what it feels like, what effects it has on him he never wants to let go.

  
“I love you.” he whispers pulling away just a little with his lips still ghosting over Minhyuk’s, so easily the words rolling on his tongue. The warm hands of Minhyuk find their way on his, squeezing tenderly, reassuring him of something he knows of but yet to understand fully. And he falls, sublimely defenceless against Minhyuk’s touches, his fingers gracefully dancing around over his knuckles. Every time Minhyuk touches him Hyungwon thinks he is being painted in those blue and yellow streaks of Minhyuk, those pretty slopes of ink imprinting on his body with light twists of Minhyuk’s hands.

Minhyuk’s presence is always so powerful, unavoidable yet so comforting, assuring, endearing, torturing in many good ways. And he breaks down all of these Hyungwon’s walls even though there are barely any in front of the older.

“I love you too silly.” Minhyuk whispers exhaling a soft chuckle god knows over what, his lips still ghosting over Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon feels smaller at those words because something about the way Minhyuk said those while bringing Hyungwon’s hands down his face and lacing their fingers in the air between their chests. Possessing this maturity in his actions that astonishingly surfaces like this without warning contrary to his playful behaviour, contrary to his childlike laughter that sometimes makes Hyungwon feel like a baby. Makes him want to bury his face into crook of Minhyuk’s neck and let Minhyuk softly cuddle and coddle him all day.  

But the chuckle that just left his mouth, putting those rabbit teeth on full display that make way for the adorable, radiant smile and the way it blooms on his face, swoons Hyungwon all over again. Cradling that beaming face like this, in Hyungwon surges this immense emotion to spoil Minhyuk with everything he has, give him all he asks for and protect that sweet smile altogether.

 

Minhyuk’s peck is light on his lips, merely a soft delicate brush with eyes closing slowly and reopening slowly to look at him. And Hyungwon is done for right then and there. And every other time. He is enamoured by this warmth.

So he succumbs to it, dissolves himself into it, capturing those lips briskly, robbing that smile off of Minhyuk’s lips, devouring its sweetness. Deepening the kiss until Minhyuk is moaning into his mouth, letting go of Hyungwon’s hands and pulling at his shirt. Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk into his tight embrace, pulling closer by his waist, holding him tighter,  more closer, until it's humanly impossible.

Hyungwon knows this for sure in all this wonderment and awe flourishing in his heart for the older, That he loves Minhyuk more that he could imagine. More than he thought he was capable of.

 

  
***

 

His phone blinks with a notification on the work table. Hyungwon looks away from his papers and swipes open his phone to read the text from Minhyuk.

 

_Wonieeeee it's done!!!_

 

Hyungwon instantly snorts at the over excited message of his boyfriend. But he cant help the curiosity rising in his head about what Minhyuk has written on that paper.

 

_What did you write?_

 

He types out and waits for a reply.

 

_It’s a surprise ;)_

 

Oh he knew Minhyuk was going to reply something stupid like this. He puts down his phone and waits for his work hours to be over already.

 

As soon as the door opens Hyungwon is greeted by the warm light of their house and Minhyuk’s dumb big grin.

“Welcome back!” Minhyuk shouts happily leaning forward and then back, practically swinging by the door like a kid.

Hyungwon chuckles and before he could say anything Minhyuk shouts again “Now quick close your eyes.”

Hyungwon sighs “This is stupid.” but he shuts his eyes. Minhyuk’s hands loops around his wrists and guides him in the living room through the passageway he is gotten far too familiar with within months.

 

Minhyuk lets go of his hand where Hyungwon is sure he is standing in front of the empty purple wall of their house, where Minhyuk was planning to stick their pictures first but then he thought it would be best if they keep it empty, but then his mind changed and he thought they should hang a painting there but in the end he decided to use his calligraphy experience.

Hyungwon chuckles at the memory.

“What you laughing at?” Minhyuk asks him taking his bag out of his grip and puts it aside.

“It's nothing.” Hyungwon says. “Can i open my eyes now?”

“No no no not yet. Wait,” Minhyuk says in a rushed voice.

 

Hyungwon hears ruffling of his footsteps and Hyungwon has a urge to cheat and open his eyes but then he won't see the end of Minhyuk’s huffing and pouts. He would like that though.

“Open your eyes.” he hears Minhyuk's soft smiley voice cutting his thoughts and he slowly opens his eyes to spot Minhyuk standing against the wall in front of him.

Hyungwon deadpans, “What? Are you serious? Why did you even tell me to close my eyes.”

“Shut up!” Minhyuk says snarling but the soft smile quickly makes a way on his face again. “It's the best i have done. I'm really satisfied with this.” Minhyuk says as he slides to the side showing the frame hanging by the wall.

 

Hyungwon stops breathing when he notices the four letters written so beautifully on the paper. Beautiful strokes and curves of the ink soaked into the paper. It's really wonderful like all the other works of Minhyuk.

“What do you think?” Minhyuk asks. “If you not like it you better not say it out loud.” he adds with a playful warning.

 

Hyungwon’s eyes just move over the letters. And he is envious. He really is. How Minhyuk can always express things in simplest words and touches while Hyungwon has all these thoughts flooding his head with thousands of words.

 

**EASE**

 

Hyungwon reads it again. And it really does fit them so well. How normal it is for Hyungwon to feel at ease when Minhyuk is around. How Minhyuk’s touches and small words are his comfort and his lullaby.

Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk and simplest words tumble out of his mouth because he knows Minhyuk doesn't want him to say complicated things. “I like it.” he says.

And Minhyuk beams. He really beams. His smile so big and so warm. Without his knowing Hyungwon's lips pull themselves into a big smile mirroring one like Minhyuk.

“I knew you would.” Minhyuk says softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! I'm actually posting this gsgvstcdhj i was working with this alongside the angst fic i posted and these cute scanarios played out in my head because cant angst for too long with shipping such a soft ship :') If you stayed till the end thanks so much for reading this mess of a fic :D i hope you liked this huhu. Kudos and comments will be appreciated ^^  
> Also i forgot to mention the last word minhyuk writes, Ease-is one of troye's song its really nice and calming give it a listen.


End file.
